


[podfic] kiss kiss fall in love!

by growlery



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ouran High School Host Club Fusion, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Felix, dressed the part, is stunning. He's got on a sleek and jet-black suit and he cuts a wild figure in it. A single button is undone at the collar; hair falls around his eyes just so; and, okay, yeah, he’s scowling something fierce. Maybe the scowl isn’t the most traditional part of the getup. But Sylvain likes it, too! It adds interest. Fuck, he’ll be fucked if he doesn’t like all of Felix, every presentation, every which way.“What do you think?” That’s Dorothea, mirror in hand. She did his hair. “Cleans up nice, doesn’t he?”“Yeah,” says Sylvain. “Yeah, you could say that.”the garreg mach host club recruits felix for the night. he’s very handsome! distractingly so! sakura kiss!
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Podfic Bingo, growlery's podfic bingo works





	[podfic] kiss kiss fall in love!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [kiss kiss fall in love!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800782) by [rime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rime/pseuds/rime). 



> for podfic bingo - crossover/fusion. this was a fucking delight to make, pls enjoy

#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sapwy5ihouyzt0t/kiss%20kiss%20fall%20in%20love.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Author's Note:**

> length: 45:16
> 
> size: 24.3MB


End file.
